Journal 1
Journal #1 is a cryptic journal written by Stanford Pines and formerly owned by Stanley Pines. It is the first in a series of journal, including Journal 2 (formerly owned by Gideon Gleeful, later by Stan Pines) and Journal 3 (owned by Dipper Pines). It focuses on Stanford's first three years in Gravity Falls. It also includes information on mystical beasts, geographical anomalies, and Stanford's "30-Hour arm wrestling challenge with a unicorn." It was thought to be destroyed along with Journals 2 and 3'' by Bill Cipher during the events of Weirdmageddon, but after Bill's demise, it was found unharmed with the other Journals, although all three were thrown into the Bottomless Pit soon after. History of the Journal Over thirty years before Dipper and Mabel Pines' arrival in Gravity Falls, Ford documented the strange and paranormal activities of Gravity Falls. Out of paranoia he was being watched, Ford began hiding his three books in various areas of the town, hoping to keep their knowledge secret to prevent the opening of the Interdimensional Portal. After hiding the second and third, he entrusted hiding ''Journal 1 to his brother Stan, but Stan became furious when the pair had just reunited after so long only for him to be sent away again. Stan responded by threatening to burn the journal, resulting in an all-out brawl between the two brothers that inadvertently activated the Universe Portal and sent Ford through it. In a desperate last act, Ford threw the journal back to Stan, crying for him to "do something," but he vanished before the panicking Stan could act. Stan tried repeatedly to turn the portal back on but was unable to do so with only Journal 1's contents, thus beginning his quest to reunite all three. The journal makes its first appearance in "Gideon Rises," in which Stan reveals himself to be its owner, and uses the other journals to activate the Universe Portal beneath the Mystery Shack. Later it makes a reappearance in "Scary-oke" as Stan continues his plans, plotting to keep his project and the journals hidden from the twins. When Dipper, Mabel, and Soos go to Stan's basement in "Not What He Seems", Dipper discovers that Stan had both Journal 1 ''and Journal 2''. Ford gives the journal to Mabel to aid her in her quest for unicorn hair in "The Last Mabelcorn". As of "Dipper and Mabel vs. the Future," the Floating Cliffs page is mentioned as Ford reveals he discovered the cliffs and valley of the town were formed by a crashing flying saucer millions of years ago. In "Weirdmageddon Part 1," Bill burns Journal 1 along with Journal 2 and Journal 3. After the Series The journals were recovered by Soos, apparently unharmed after Weirdmageddon had ended. Soos brought the journals to Dipper. Apparently, defeating Bill didn't just de-weird the town, it also restored many things he destroyed, including the journals. After Dipper kept the Journals to himself for a few days, he revealed them to Ford. The family decided to throw them into the Bottomless Pit to rid themselves of the trouble caused by them, and because things thrown into the pit could end up anywhere. Contents The Crawlspace The page has a drawing of a gnome with patch opening the entrance in a washing machine, below there is a series of symbols and a description of the market. To the sides of the page, there is a drawing of a fairy coming out of the red light of a traffic light, and that of a latrine. Enchanted Forest The page is a drawing of the forest. In the center is a Stonehenge circle, and it has several paths stemming from it, leading to various locations (i.e. Bad Side, Fairy nail salon and Gnome tavern). Fountain of Youth The page is mentioned by Pacifica in the story "Face It" of ''Gravity Falls: Lost Legends''. Floating Cliffs Both the left and the right page have sketches of the floating cliffs. On the right page, Ford added a measurement of the distance between the floating cliff and the "base" of the earth it is on. Below said drawing, it reads "Not naturally occurring?" Left Page: Right Page: .''' ' ?' }} }} ''Note: it is actually spelled as "occuring" in the text. So far, this is the only spelling or grammar error in any of the journals. This page is seen again in "A Tale of Two Stans" with the correct spelling. Eye-Bats On the left page is an illustration of an Eye-Bat, followed by a smaller illustration of one in flight, and several lines of text. On the right page is more text. Manual Override Fail Safe This page includes a diagram, showing the fail-safe mechanism for shutting down the portal. Portal page }} ’ . , .}}}} When placed together with the other two journals, it completes a warning written in invisible ink (the bold is the contents of Journal 1) Summoning the Unicorn On the top left, the phrase "DEEPEST CHANT" is written in red. Most of the page is a drawing of a hooded figure, presumably a Druid of old. Alchemic symbols (on the left page): extraction of dryness, earth/terra cementation, compositions Unicorns Left Page: The page is mostly taken up by a sketch of a unicorn, with its mane being braided by a beautiful woman. Right Page: A sketch of a princess with her eyes closed and mouth open. She is wearing a dress and her "pure heart" is visible in her middle. Unknown page On the left page, there is a picture of an unknown bat-like creature taped to the page, with the word "unknown" written above the picture. There are 15 symbols, only 11 of which are known alchemic symbols. Alchemic symbols: composition, pulverize, digestion, fusion, purification, dry, reverberation, pulverize, purification, coagulation, distillation. On the right page, there is a drawing of Bill Cipher. There is also "Code Decoder #8." The page is very similar to the one that is seen in the theme song (except with the alchemy symbols on the left page appearing alongside the right page for the theme song). There is one unknown symbol, alongside a known alchemical symbol. Alchemic symbols: preparation Vampire Bite The page is mentioned by Pacifica in the story "Face It" of Gravity Falls: Lost Legends. Warning page The alchemic symbols visible in the upper right corner of the right page are air, water, and copper. A map is shown with several locations highlighted in blue circles of varying sizes. Weremaids It was revealed in the official Journal 3 that there was a page in Journal 1 about a creature called a Weremaid. It was implied by Stanford that it is one of many examples of "why some animals should NOT breed". Final page As seen in "A Tale of Two Stans," the final page of Journal 1 states that it is continued by Journal 2. However, since Gideon, who had presumably studied Journal 2 extensively, didn't know there were, in fact, three journals, it can be assumed that either it does not contain a similar message, or it is written in invisible ink. Mr. What's-His-Face This page is seen in Gravity Falls: Lost Legends. Boiling Isle This page is next to the page on the Crawlspace, and likely refers to the setting of new Disney show "The Owl House", as both shows share many members on the creative team. Appearance Next to The Crawlspace page. This could be where the Inspiration for the Boiling Isles came from in the show The show The Owl House. Journal 1's cover is burgundy and has various rips and tears, most noticeably a large piece missing in the upper right-hand corner. It has two gold binder lines on its spine, and its three remaining corner covers are gold as well. In the center of the cover is a gold hand with six fingers, with the number 1'' written in black in the middle. It also has a ribbon bookmark. Its pages are seemingly worn and hold various page markers, similar to journals ''2 and 3. It also appears to be the thickest out of all of the three journals. Page Order (left to right) Order listed from left to right. Each bullet point is a separate episode. Ellipses indicates posible pages in between. * Unknown Page... Floating Cliffs * The Enchanted Forest; Summoning the Unicorn; Unicorns * Eye-Bats * Were-maids * Manual Override Fail Safe... Warning Page * Portal Page; Final Page Sightings de:Tagebuch 1 ru:Дневник №1 es:Diario 1 nl:Dagboek 1 pt-br:w:c:pt-br.umveraodemisterios:Diário 1 ro:Jurnalul 1 it:Journal 3 Category:Season 1 objects Category:Season 2 objects Category:Recurring objects Category:Supernatural objects Category:Books